Being a Parent
by VampireKaira
Summary: Gwen gets an important phone call from Jack which causes her to swear in front of Anwen. She then drops Anwen off at Brenda's (Rhys's mum), what happens next? Read to find out! ONESHOT! (unless I get lots of positive reviews asking to continue)


The Joys of Parenthood

"Bloody hell Jack! Now! I'm looking after Anwen, no Rhys is busy. You bastard, fine I'm coming! Brenda will have to look after Annie for a bit." Gwen said furiously into her phone to one Mr Captain Jack Harkness. She gathered all of Anwen's bits together before dressing her in her coat and shoes.

"Now Annie, sweetheart, you're going to go and see nana while mummy goes to work for a little while, ok?" Gwen told Anwen.

"Okay mummy." Anwen replied. Gwen took her hand and bundled her into the car whilst phoning that miserable bag Brenda, Rhys's mum. Normally, Gwen would ask her mum but she was out having a bit of fun with her friends, after such a long time. Her mum, you see, still hadn't really got over Geraint's death and didn't get out much.

"Hello Brenda. It's me Gwen. I was wondering if you could do me a favour and take care of Anwen for a little while. You see, Rhys is at work and I've been unexpectedly called into work too." Gwen said into the phone.

"(Muttering) I have to jump through hoops with you. (Normal) No Brenda I was just telling Anwen that you've agreed to take care of her for a while. Thanks a lot, I'm on my way" Gwen thanked Brenda. Gwen got into her car and ignited the engine. Their relationship was rocky at best, Brenda didn't approve of Gwen or her job and Gwen resented Brenda's interference in her life. It didn't help that both women were stubborn as mules.

She reached Brenda's when Jack phoned to ask her when she'll be there. She told him soon and handed Anwen over to Brenda.

"Now be good Annie. I'll be back soon" Gwen told her lovingly as she left. She left Anwen and went to see what Jack wanted.

"This better be good Mr Captain Jack Harkness! I just left my daughter with my miserable mother in law whom I had to beg to take care of her own grandchild." Gwen exclaimed angrily.

"I'm sorry Gwen but we need you. You're second in command and I'm going weevil hunting with Ianto so I need you here at base." Jack said commandingly.

"Fine!" She said pissed off that Jack had roped her in to do overtime once more.

Over at Brenda's house

"Anwen, love put that down. You'll break it" Brenda said, secretly wishing she was anywhere but here.

"No nana no! I'm just looking." Anwen said.

"Anwen Williams I'm telling you put it down now!" Brenda shouted.

"No! Buddy Hell!" Anwen cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What did you say to me?" Brenda asked sternly.

"Bahsted. Buddy Hell! I no like you" Anwen screamed, dropping the necklace that she was playing with and running for the door.

"I'm sorry Annie, sweetie, do you forgive nana? She was just worried about you. Please" Brenda cajoled softly.

"Ok nana" Anwen said, giving in to her grandmother.

"Now tell me who taught you those naughty words. Bastard and bloody hell are very naughty words to say" Brenda asked.

"No-one but mummy said them when she was angry" Anwen answered, trying to appease her nana who was looking very red.

"Did she? Never mind Anwen. Just run along and play" Brenda said, determined to scold Gwen severely for her mistakes when she came.

Torchwood

"Thanks Gwen" Jack said.

"No problem but I'm warning you Mr Captain Jack Harkness don't repeat this mistake again. " Gwen said dashing out the door as she went to pick Anwen up. She arrived and saw Brenda looking stone-faced as usual and hoped Anwen had behaved.

"I want a word with you" Brenda hissed.

"Okay what about?" Gwen innocently asked.

"How dare you say those horrible words in front of my granddaughter? Bloody hell and bastard? You should be ashamed of yourself, teaching a child those words. I have half a mind to tell Rhys about you. I'm sure he won't be happy knowing that his wife is swearing in front of her child. I never liked you but I thought you were better than this because Rhys loved you. But I was right all along." Brenda venomously attacked Gwen.

"Just shut up Brenda! They're not terrible swearwords and I'll teach Anwen not to say them but how dare you criticise my parenting style? You should be ashamed not me." Gwen vented before taking Anwen and sitting her in the car.

"Don't you walk away from me! We are not finished. I'll tell Rhys about your rudeness to me and then he'll leave you" Brenda shouted, determined to have the last word.

"Tell him, he's my hubby he'll agree with me especially after I tell him you made Anwen cry. Do you know what Annie said to me? She said that she didn't like you and why couldn't she go to granny's or Uncle Andy's. You made her so upset and now I'm leaving!" Gwen said as he got into her car and drove off.

"Mummy I never want to go to nana's again" Anwen said sadly.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I'll never make you go there again" Gwen comforted her.


End file.
